


Birthday Concert

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Happy Birthday to my new friend Jodie!, this is for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: My new friend and I went to see the Achieve Men live!But, I have a few surprises up my sleeve...





	Birthday Concert

It was the best day ever for my new friend, Jodie and I. We were going to see the Achieve Men in concert! I won a radio contest when I was the first to answer a question about the band and some song lyrics.

I won 2 tickets and I decided to take my new friend, Jodie with me. Her birthday was coming up, anyway, so this was perfect! And the tickets even came with VIP seating and a backstage pass! This was going to be epic. 

I wore my "Crooked Crown" album cover t-shirt because Ryan is my all-time favorite member of the band. With a pair of faded jeans and pink sneakers, I was ready to rock! Jodie was sitting next to me, almost jumping out of her seat with anticipation. She had an Achieve Men group shirt on with a pair of ripped jeans and stylish boots she picked up not too long ago when we shopped for outfits.

"Tabi, I can't thank you enough for this! I've been saving up for ages to get to meet these guys and I just...holy crap, I'm going to see Michael! Up close! Look at how close we are!"

I chuckled and gave Jodie a hug. "It's no trouble. But, we have to bring a gift back for Abbie or we'll never hear the end of it."

Jodie giggled and looked back at the stage. Lots of lights were shining already and there were some instruments set up. 

I took out the handmade paper crown I made for Ryan. I was so nervous making it, that I could see some mistakes, but I hope he won't mind. "You think Ryan will like this?" I asked Jodie.

Jodie nodded. "Yeah; that's really good! I'm sure by now he has a closet filled with those." 

We giggle as the lights dim and the announcers tell us to get ready for the Achieve Men to take the stage. We all go nuts.

"WHOOOOO!! GO MICHAEL!!" Jodie yells. Michael was clearly Jodie's favorite. I can see why. His curly red hair, freckles on the face and New Jersey accent could make anyone swoon. Sometimes when I talk to Jodie on the phone, I could hear 'Rage on the Stage' playing in the background.

Speaking of that song, we could hear the guitar riffs for it starting up as Michael came onstage, strumming for his life.

"WHO'S READY TO FUCKIN' RAGE?!" he yelled, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. I turned to Jodie who looked like she was about to faint. She never took her eyes off of Michael. Even when the rest of the band came onstage to back Michael up, she didn't care. Jodie was singing/yelling along to the song as I just nodded my head to the rockin' beat. 

At one point, Michael slid on the ground towards us and held his guitar up in the air to play it. He tried to shake all the hands reaching out for him. He saw Jodie jumping and practically screaming about how awesome he is and casually looked her way and gave her a wink. Then, he went back to strumming with the band like nothing happened.

"T-Tabi! Tabi! He winked at me! Holy crap! Michael just winked at me!" Jodie exclaimed, tapping me and then grabbing my shirt. 

"That's awesome!" I smiled at her and kept nodding along to the raging beat.

Eventually the song ended and we all applauded the awesome band onstage. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ryan talked in the microphone and waved at us. You bet your ass I waved back at him! 

"Hello! We are the Achieve Men! How are you doing tonight??" 

We all yelled various things back at him. I bet someone said "my day sucked!" and no one heard them. Too much hype going on in the crowd.

Ryan chuckled. "We have a great show lined up for you guys! And no, Trevor will not be taking off his shirt."

The band mates chuckled while Trevor just shrugged from behind the keyboard.

"We actually want to start off with something a bit different-"

"Ryan's gonna take HIS shirt off!" Trevor interrupted, leading to all the ladies in the audience screaming their heads off. Yeah. Including me. 

Ryan just shook his head. "Nooo, that's not happening, either. Does anyone wanna see me murder Treyco onstage right now?"

We all cheered again, various chants of 'Mad King! Mad King!' going through the crowd. Michael just sighed and shook his head.

"This is why we check for weapons from the audience and in our own band, you fucking psycho." Michael sighed. "Anyway, before the show, we were told that there was a special birthday in the audience right now. And I think I spotted her while I was singing earlier."

"Singing or yelling?" Alfredo joked.

"Alfredo, please. When I play video games, it's yelling. When I'm onstage, raging is a singing art." Michael corrected. He made his way to the edge of the stage, while Ryan went offstage to get something. 

"Now, where is she...? Ah!" Michael spotted and pointed right at Jodie. "Hey, birthday girl! What're you doing in the crowd? Your friend told me what a big fan you were and we think you deserve the best 'happy birthday' song of your fucking life! Come join us!" 

Jodie gasped and looked at me, eyes wide open and looking like she's about to cry with joy. "Tabi, w-what's going on?? Is he talking about me? ME?!" 

"I actually met Ryan and the band before this concert when I went to a smaller venue alone. Since then, we talk on and off sometimes. Think of this as another gift from me. Sooo...get up there, birthday girl!" I explain, pushing her to the steps and up the stage. I stayed below and took out my camera to record. I wasn't missing this.

Jodie walked upstage and I bet she could see the envy among the other girls who wished to be up there. Ryan came back onstage with a chair and guided Jodie to sit on it. 

"What's your name?" Ryan asked her. 

"J-Jodie. Oh my God, hello Ryan. My friend is down there and she absolutely loves you." She pointed at me and I waved at Ryan. He waved back at me. My day has been made. Jodie sat down in the seat as some music started up around her.

Michael stood next to her, microphone in hand. "So, Jodie. I understand from what your friend told me is that I'm your favorite. Damn right." Some of the crowd cheered in agreement. "So, it's only fair that I wish you well on your special day while the other assholes back me up. Because I'm that awesome."

"You wait until it's Tabi's birthday. You fuckers will be in the back." Ryan gave me a thumbs up. Hope he's ready to wait 7 months...

"All right, everybody! Let's sing Happy Birthday to our awesome fan of the day, Jodie! Here we go." Michael cleared his throat and out came a voice that didn't sound like he just screamed onstage 5 minutes ago.

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Jodie,_

_Happy Birthday to youuuu!"_

Michael held up his phone and took a selfie with her and noticed her badge. "You got a VIP pass? Sweet! See you after the show! The boys and I got more goodies for you and your friend!"

"Shirtless Alfredo?" Trevor asked. The crowd liked that idea.

"Can we keep everyone's shirts on?!" Ryan groaned. 

"Thank you so much, Michael. Oh my God. I love you guys so much. This is the best birthday ever!" Jodie gave Michael a hug that seemed like a few seconds to me, but to her I bet it lasted a lifetime. 

"Let's give it up for Jodie!!" Michael pointed at her and the crowd went wild. 

She ran back to me and I gave her a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Jodie!"


End file.
